Six Minutes
by UnderTheSkiesDontLie
Summary: It is a give and take moment, and those last six minutes that you have; what are you willing to give and take? are you willing to give up your life and serve the beast as they take other lives? Or will you give your life while they still take the rest of humanity life? Never had I felt this hopeless before and trust me, it is not a good feeling. Rated M for strong language.


Hey guys!

I just wanted to let you know that I am new to this gig, so please feel free to PM me, review, read, check out my profile and all those good things. Please bear with me as I try to learn to this FanFiction thing and I'll try to post up every other day.

Don't be afraid to leave funny, lame, cute, nice, mean, or horrible comments. I just want to know how I am doing and if this story is heading somewhere. Advices are more than welcomed, so don't be a stranger and point out any mistakes if you see out there or give me any suggestions!

Wow, I sound boring here…-_- so much for a first impressions, huh?

So here goes the first chapter!

**Chapter One: Not a Second to Waste**

I'm not really good at introductions, at plotting things and all that crap. I am somewhat decent at getting to the point…sometimes…But that is life, right? Figuring things out at what we are good at and dodge the things we cannot handle? Or so that is how I see it.

Life.

Life is fucked up, ya know? It got its own twisted games, its highs and downs rides, the 'mind fucks'… (Mind blown for you kiddies) yet we have a role to play. As soon as we pop out between our mothers' legs, we are expected to know our roles. For those lucky ones, all I can say is to suck my imaginary *insert your own word here*. But people like me, we wonder throughout our daily lives about what we are going to do with our _own life._

That was when we had one. What do I mean by this? Perhaps you might have heard it on the news, the radio, newspapers, or your noisy neighbors, or maybe not since you hide yourself under the rock and outcast yourself from society, but ever since these Cybertronian came to planet earth for like, centuries, things changed. And I mean, BIG CHANGE.

Ok ladies and gents, this is where the introductions start off, kind of…

There are two versions of this, ok? Let's go with the first one, shall we?

For the first version; for about 425 years there was a company called Hasbro. Hasbro was the creator of the merchandises of Transformers, well according to my research, they were. It started out small in Japan, to Philippines, going to Africa, France, Italy, hitting to America. You know us copy caters wanting to have what other country have, so we negotiate with them so we can put it on sale and whatnot. Transformers weren't that popular until the very first movie that came out in 2006. The famous actress that played Mikaela Banes was the main reason why girls start fangirling over the said movies. As soon the second one came out, there was this one website called 'FanFiction' where fans of Transformers write funny, cute, sad, perverse, disturbing, bunch of 'WTF?!' stories. Where those authors fantasize about Transformers existing in real life. What were they thinking? I have no fucking idea. The following years, two more movies came out and it became more and more popular.

After years, scientists were starting to create robots that transform and advanced technologies. Nobody paid attention though, because for one they are scientist and things didn't last long back then. Here's the best part though; there is a saying where a young girl always wished for transformers to exist. It was said that every year, whether it be on her birthday, Christmas, wishing upon a star, throwing a coin on a wishing well, or dreaming of it, that is the first thing and last thing she would ask for. She was really into that type of stuffs. I don't know her real name; it changes a lot every time I hear the story. The plot is still the same, but the name and time changes.

So as the girl wished and wished, it finally came true. I guess God got tired of hearing her for asking the same and same thing every single night. It is said that a day after her birthday, there was an attack in Mission City, Nevada. Is it? I don't know. They did mention a state. Man, I wish we had a state name; all we have is district numbers. Anyways, after that battle in Mission City, there were more that she faced. According to what people said, her life was based on the stories that she wrote. It went the same way as she exactly wrote them until one day she disappeared. She disappeared without a trace and her Cybertronian friends; The Autobots went into a thorough search and rescue to look for their said Friend. They search at every house, every store, car, different country, and even out of this planet to find her until months later they stopped looking for her and claimed her dead. It is said that they blame the Decepticons for her disappearance and kidnapping but there was no evidence. Others say that she committed suicide due to the things she saw and how she could not handle them. That last part doesn't really make sense because there was no proof of her committing suicide.

Every time they tell me the story about her, they make it sound like she was heroic. How she fought along with her friends even though she was human, the sacrifices that she made to have things in order and fought for her freedom. There have been rumors though, that there has been a romance going on but they never revealed the Autobot name. We never found out who she was really fan of, all we knew that she was an Autobot team to the fullest. It is also said that she kept a journal where she wrote down every detail, every second of her life with the Autobots. Maybe there it tells us how she really died.

Now for the second version, well we learned it at school. I'm going to make this short; to this day, girls and guys still fangirl over these Cybertronians. They do exist and they came to planet earth to protect us, well according to this text book, they claim to protect us. If they did - do – then why did we change everything? The state name? The government systems? The districts? More restrictions? And why are we living the Pacific Rim/Transformers life? It seems to me that we are all in a dream, inside this girl mind. We are all controlled, well not fully controlled but this life I am living in sucks.

It needs more excitement. Despite of what we just went over, there is one thing that did caught my attention. According to scientist, the moments that you die your brain still have an extra six minutes to live. It sounds like a give or take moment where your life flashes before you, the things you have been through and the things you regret. In life, there is no second to waste. The clock is ticking and there is no taking anything back. We are walking forward creating future as our back faces the past and there is no taking it back unless if we walk backward.

During those six minutes though, if it were to be a give and take moment; what would you give and take? Give your life so the person next to you live or do them a favor to put them out of their misery as you take their life as you watch the whole world burn beneath your feet as the next ruler take the throne? When one is dying, the last thing they want to do is think. We want to rest in peace.

Six minutes.

Xx

I stood against the bricked wall waiting for my friend Jasmine to come over. I pulled my hoodie over as it started to drizzle once again for the third time today. The sky was no longer dark like it was earlier, it was gray. It was also cool outside, the wind was blowing and I was getting a little frustrated as I shivered. I felt my golden retriever dog, Max, sitting down next by me. I squatted down and started to pat his head. I love my dog; I don't go anywhere alone without him. He is like my personal guardian. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be able to tell what is safe and what is not. Yup, I am that useless. I sighed in frustration as I started to talk to Max.

"What is taking her so long?" He looked at me with an 'I-don't-know' look until his hears perked up. Jasmine came from behind us, it seems that she was running due to the fact that her cheeks were pink and the way she was breathing hard.

Jasmine has been my best friend since we were in our father's balls sacks. We grew up together, went to school together, laughed, fought, cried, annoy, and going on adventures together. We are basically like sisters, we are inseparable. We are always getting in trouble either with our parents or with authorities. Jasmine Ruess is a year older than me, so technically I see her as an older sister. She is really pretty; she is the type of girl that guys would kill for to have as a girlfriend. She has that hour glass body, red full lips, full eyelashes, pretty white porcelain skin with pink cheeks, blue eyes, long naturally straight hair, a good sense of humor, a nice personality but a fucked up mind. She is a freak and what I mean by that, well I am not going into deep details, but feel free to assume by what I mean. I saw her what she was wearing, a pair of jeans, a white tank top showing off her flat belly, and a black jacket with her hoodie pulled over.

She came by my side and grabbed my hand. I saw her playing with her snake bite piercings and smiled. "You won't believe what just happened?" she exclaimed as I just rolled my eyes, "I can only imagine, Jazz." I told her. We heard a low explosion on the background and Max stood up quickly. That is never a good sign.

I looked at Jasmine and she smiled even harder, "There is a fight over district 12. We have to go and check it out!" she announced as she jumped up and down. I looked down at Max as his tale wagged; of course that dog wants to go on an adventure too. I can't say no to her because we will end up going anyways. I bit my lower lip as she was starting to give me the puppy dog eyes while Max pushed me with his head as he moaned as well.

"Do we have too?" I half whined. She dropped her shoulder as she looked at me with a 'You-kidding-me' expression; "Uh, duh!" she shook my shoulder, "Come on Skylar!" I waved her to calm down, "Alright, let's go." Since I got no other options. Max jumped and barked in excitement as he led the way.

We had to be sneaky to see the fight. There were a few streets that were packed with military men marching down and military trucks zooming by fast. If they were to see us and found out what we were doing, we would be sent to prison. There has been time where we almost get caught, and those times are really scary. You know how uncomfortable is to walk back home with crap in your pants? Not comfortable at all! We ran through the dark alley and followed Max. The closer we got to District 12, the louder were the explosions. We walked in into an empty building that we found, it was the only one with a better view to see the Autobots fighting against the decepticons yet again.

We were peeking through the window as we sat on our knees, "What happened to the people from District 12?" I whispered at Jasmine. She shrugged her shoulders, "I bumped into Daisy McFartnegan this morning and she said that her and her family got evacuated and taken to my District." I snickered at the nickname she gave her. Daisy McNegan doesn't like Jasmine yet they act like they are the greatest friend. One reason why Daisy doesn't like her is because Jasmine mother got the promotion at her job and blamed her for cheating and that she does not deserve that position. Until we found out the things that Daisy mom did to get Jasmine mom down, let's just say their boss can never look at Daisy mom straight in the eye no longer.

I sat down and looked at her, "Wow, that means you guys get to paint each other nails and tell each other secrets, huh?" I tormented her as she punched my shoulder, "Shut up you dweeb." I laughed and looked outside again. After a while we started to feel the ground shake and Max started to bark. We both looked down at him quickly to hush him otherwise we will get in trouble. We heard a loud screeching noise and we quickly looked outside to see what was happening.

I never thought that it could rain as hard as it is today. The sky got darker than it usually is until we realized that it wasn't the sky but a beast in front of us. Jasmine and I looked at each other in awe. We were speechless. We didn't know whether to scream and run or jump up and down in excitement. We covered our ears as that thing started to scream in anger. That thing has a name and it's a Kaiju, and I believe it's a category three, so they can take it out easily. We saw Optimus Prime, the Autobot Leader, struggling taking that beast down until one of my favorite Jaeger appeared.

I must be dreaming; it is Striker Eureka. I felt Jazz grabbing my hand. We interlock fingers as we yelled quietly in excitement.

"I need to take a picture of this, otherwise they won't believe us when we tell them what we just saw today!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her phone out, "I don't think that will be the smartest idea, Jasmine." I told her as she pressed the camera icon on her phone. She tried to get a shot of Kaiju and stuck her tongue out as she concentrated.

"Why not?" she asked after a while. I didn't answer her though, I was too focused watching the Kaiju and for a moment, I felt my heart stop beating for a minute. As soon as Jasmine took the picture, the flash of the camera lit up the whole place.

"Shit." She muttered as the beast looked straight at us. Max started barking as the Kaiju headed towards us.

"RUN!" Jasmine shouted. I couldn't move, my legs were frozen, stuck to the floor and the Kaiju walked really fast. One second, we were all in the same building, the next minute we were falling down. I felt my back hit hard against a rock on the floor and saw dust polluting the air. The Kaiju was attacking us with its tail. Never in my life had I felt this scared or had near death experiences. He slammed his tail again at me and I quickly rolled to my side. I saw Jasmine shouting my name, and I looked up. How the hell did she move fast? Max was standing next to her and ran down to where I was.

"No Max! Stay!" I commanded but that dog didn't listen. He stopped a few feet in front of me and barked at the alien. I heard someone behind us instructing to fire and someone responded saying, "There are two females civilian and a dog!" The Kaiju was about to slam its tail at me once more and if I don't react quickly, I will be splattered like an insect. I moved to my left side and fell more down and once more, I landed on my back. I quickly got up and pressed my back against the wall as the Kaiju attacked. I moved and moved so I won't get hit until I reached the last corner of the building. I bumped into an old book shelf and landed flat on my face. I felt the ground tremble and heard the Kaiju scream in defeat. I heard Jasmine yelling for me and Max barking. I have to get up, and I did, but I couldn't see in the dark. It was too dark in here now. I patted the back of my jeans and pulled out my phone and pressed the home screen. I was stepping on bunch of books until one of them caught my attention. I saw a thick brown worn out book.

"Skylar!" Jasmine shouted once more, "Down here!" I shouted back at her as I coughed. I bent down to pick up the book. I flipped through the first pages until I felt something zapping me. I looked at my hand that was holding the book and my veins were glowing bright blue and I quickly dropped the book. I felt the world was spinning around too fast and I felt myself collapse backwards. I heard voices and started to see blurry images.

What the hell did just happen? I shook my head and grabbed the book once again. I flipped through the pages and a picture fell out. My eyes widened at what I was witnessing.

I just found the girl's journal. This whole time we were in her house, and…

Holy sweet baby penguins.

"Sky! Let's go before we get caught!" Jasmine shouted. I quickly placed the journal in my messenger bag and I quickly ran up. Jasmine had to help me and pull me up and ran.

"Hey! You two, stop!" We heard someone shouting at us, we looked back and Jasmine responded, "Catch us if you can!" and flip them off. Way to go Jazz, way to go. I couldn't run any faster and I was falling behind. I sat on a rock and Max noticed, he barked at Jasmine as both of them jogged to where I was.

I placed a hand on my chest as I was trying to catch my breath. I was breathing way too hard, I felt like I am about to collapse. I felt Jazz hand on the back of my shoulder as she started to instruct me how to breathe.

"That's it baby girl. Close your eyes breathe in and out." I felt her hand going up and down from my back. I did as I was told. It took me a while to compose myself and felt my body relax a little bit. I looked at Jasmine and got in front of her to punch her shoulder.

"This is the last time I will follow you! We almost got killed today!" I yelled at her as I felt anger build up. She just rolled her eyes as she snickered, "C'mon Sky, admit it, you love the thrill." She smiled at me. My fist itched to punch her square in the jaw, but instead I just turned away and headed back home. I felt Jazz and Max starting to follow me. It was quiet between us and I know Jasmine hates that with a passion. Max jumped in front of us and disappeared. He always does that every time we go home. Jasmine placed her arm on my shoulder and pulled me closed to her.

"Come on Sky, you know you had fun. You can't always hate me." I can sense humor in her tone. I couldn't help it but smile. I can't always stay mad at her, so I shrugged my shoulder, "I guess this is where we can use the word 'YOLO' huh?" I saw a smile forming on the corner of her lips.

"You only live once." She nodded. We stopped in front of her district and we faced each other, I forgot to mention to her about the Journal that I found at the house. She saw me fidgeting inside my messenger bag. She raised her eyebrow as she questioned me, "What did you find this time?" Funny, every time we go out, I always find something and bring it with me as a souvenir. She says it's a bad idea, I say to hell with it. I want to collect things because every item has its story. I pulled out the brown worn out journal and I heard her quickly gasp, "Please don't tell me it's the invisible girl journal, Sky?" I looked at her, "She has a name." I told her. She just waved me off and grabbed the journal from my hands.

She went through the pages and then looked up at me, "Do you know what this means?" she asked me as she grabbed my hand and placed the book on top of the palm of my hand. We were looking at each other, "We can't tell anyone about this book, Skylar. It's sacred."

I half laughed, "Since when do we keep things away from other people, Jazz? Usually you're the first one to open your mouth." I told her, she just waved me off.

"This is something serious. You do know what is inside of that book, right? We can finally know what really happen to her. We'll look through it tomorrow, meet me tomorrow morning by the tree up the hill and bring that book!" She announced. We bid each other goodbye and headed towards our home. Jasmine lives in District 3 and I live in District 7, so we are not that far from each other.

I got to my house and I realized that my parents weren't home. I am assuming that my mother is working at the bakery shop and my dad still working at the mine. I walked in straight to my room and turned on the candle. Did I mention that we don't have electricity? Well now you know, we don't have light or gas, we have to make our own fire, use candles at nights, and get water by the lake. Don't worry, everything is sanitary. We went from advance technology to being old schooled. It's fun but at the same time we miss what we had.

Before all these changes happened, my family and I belong to the middle class society. You know, where we weren't that rich or poor. We had a decent income, my mother used to be a realtor and cooker; my father used to be a teacher at a middle school. We used to live at single family house outside of town, we owned a family car, you know just the American life until there was an alien invasion with the Kaiju's. There were disasters everywhere. After a few months, we thought things were going back to normal but it didn't. From bad it turned to worst. We thought that we only had to face the Decepticons, but our worst nightmares came to life with the Kaijus. Later that year, the President united with the rest of the country. We all united to one with the Autobots, we created Jaegers and fought along with the Decepticons and Kaijus. When our towns were being attacked, we got evacuated to a safe place. I don't remember much because I was only seven years old by then. As I grew up and started to realize what was going on, I immediately knew that things weren't going to go back to how it was before.

We were no longer facing war with another country, but with aliens from another planet. As I grew up and went to school, the education system changed. We no longer learn about the cold war, the Presidents, the Stock Market Crash, the Vietnam Invasion, and the Attack of Pearl Harbor, none of those. Instead we learn the species about the Cybertronian, what to do during an attack, but don't worry we still learn about the Pythagorean system in math class. Well, we don't no longer have to learn it since we just graduated last year. So suck on that kiddies!

Anyways, as I was saying, all this sounds boring but hey it is what it is. There is nothing that we can do about it but just abide by the rules. Besides Jazz and I of course. We do the opposite. I noticed Max was lying on the carpet and watched me carefully as I pulled my shirt off. I had to dress quickly and throw away these clothes because if my parents were to find out what happened, they would be pist. My clothes were stained in blood, dirt and also it was ripped in some places. My sweater ruined as well. I stared at my bare naked body and looked at my mirror. I gasped at what I saw; I had cuts and scratches on my back. I heard Max whimper as he got up and nudged his nose against my leg. I patted his head to comfort him, "I'm okay, bud. It'll heal." I hope so. I saw fresh bruises on the side of my arms and my rib cage. I don't want to look at my body anymore. I quickly grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pants. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed my glasses and placed them on my face. I grabbed the spare of bag that I found in my room and threw my clothes in there and threw it under my bed. I'll dispose of the tomorrow morning.

I headed towards my bed and grabbed the journal that was inside my bed. I made myself comfortable and so did my Max. He rested on my lap and I noticed that he was starting to fall asleep as I rubbed his shoulder. I smiled at my dog, I love Maxi. I sighed as I leaned against my bed frame and opened the journal and started to read the first entry.

_July 4, 2006_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, John got mad at me because I decided to bail on him and watch the Transformer movie. He knows how much I love Transformers and besides I invited him to come and watch it with me. He said no, that that movie was for pussies and you know what I did? I punched him in the guts. No one talks bad about Transformers. He's a prick; I don't even know why I even like him._

_Anyways, even though I missed the parade for Independence Day, I am glad I did the right choice to watch the movie. It was epic! I would have never thought that Ratchet would have an annoying voice though, but Optimus Prime though! Primus, that fine voice of his! Ironhide is bad ass Autobot and the Scout, Bumblebee he is just adorable, Jazz on the other hand. I couldn't help it but cry at the end when he died. Fragging Megatron! I hate him for ripping Jazz apart! If I were twice the size of Megatron, I will do the same thing that he did to Jazz. See if he like that just likes the way he did to Jazz. _

_Man, the things I would do if Transformers existed. I think I would never sleep at all. I would be down to go on an adventure with anyone, and if I were to be part of the team Autobot I would be loyal to the fullest._

_I wish they existed, but that would be in a parallel universe. But a girl could only wish, right?_

_-V._

V? What's V for? Is that her initial for her first name? Victoria? Vanessa? Vianey? Valerie? Vicky? And what is John to V? Was he her crush? Vice versa? Her brother? Cousin? I closed the journal and looked outside the window. This girl is really into Transformer. I wonder what really caught her attention to love them, because I don't see anything interesting. I mean I never met one in person, but I see them from the distance. If I were to meet them in person, I don't know how I would react. I don't think excitement would be one of them.

Xx

My morning couldn't have gone worst. I heard someone knocking on my door. I groaned, I was still tired.

"Mom, door…" I muttered as I placed my pillow over my head. Someone was still knocking on the door, "Mom, door." I called out again but there was no response. I heard Max bark nonstop and I got up in frustration. I grabbed a sweater and fixed my hair before I walked out. I noticed our home was empty, my parents were nowhere to be found and it was weird for me. I saw Max barking at the door as someone was banging on it hard and with force as well. My I got close to my window and peeked through my window curtain and saw three armed men and Jasmine hand cuffed as a man held her by the arm.

Oh shit.

"Open the door!" I heard one them shouting in anger. I took a step back and I wasn't sure what I should do. I decided not to mess with these men and when I was about to open the door, someone decided to start shooting at in and come in. I was on the floor covering myself from the flying bullets and before I could even react, I felt someone over me placing the hand cuffs around my wrist and pulling me up harshly.

"Hey man, watch it! You're hurting me." I told him, "Shut up!" he demanded. Oh hell no. I will not shut up, no sir. I stomp on his foot and I heard him grunt as he let me go and another man tackled me.

"If you fight against us, we will hurt you." Another man spoke, "Do it." I taunted him, and so they did. Someone tazed me and I heard Jasmine yelling and Max barking as he attacked a man. I fell down to the floor and felt the world around me move slowly. I saw feet moving, my parents entering in the house with a panic look while Jasmine fought with one of the men and getting tazed as well. And then everything started to move fast, but we couldn't see where we were going since they had to cover our eyes. I felt numb and I couldn't hear right either. All I heard is mumble and annoying noises. Every minute I felt like I was falling down until someone got hold of me and let go off me until I felt like I was falling down again.

What is going on? Where are we going? And what's that pinching feeling I feel on my side of my shoulder? Did they just drugged me? Why do I feel like I am falling into the deepest pit of darkness? Why do I hear silence and cold?

Xx

Please don't forget to read and review!


End file.
